1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle that includes an engine and a power generating device that is able to supply electric power to a device outside of the vehicle, and a vehicle control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2001-231106 (JP 2001-231106 A) describes a vehicle that supplies electric power to an external load by driving a generator with the use of an engine.
A catalyst provided in an exhaust pipe of the engine needs to be warmed up such that the temperature of the catalyst falls within a predetermined temperature range required to purify exhaust gas. However, if the catalyst is warmed up in a similar manner between the case where the engine is operated at the time when the generator is driven and the case where the engine is operated at the time when the vehicle is travelling, energy may be unnecessarily consumed. JP 2001-231106 A does not consider this point.